


tHIS SPELL IS SO,,, ear-itating? 0u0

by Tasjaw0n7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Magicstuck, Modern Magic, Tavros's POV, Team Charge shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/pseuds/Tasjaw0n7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another magical Saturday for Aradia and Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tHIS SPELL IS SO,,, ear-itating? 0u0

The symbol is almost complete, lines of chalk intersecting and crossing past the jagged cracks of the black top surface. It's meant to increase your hearing or something, you aren't really so sure. It's just another Saturday for you, and there's nothing else to do besides play Fudospawn or try and finish your clairvoyance homework; both of which aren't very interesting to you right now. Not that you don't like them but... Well, just not today.

“Tavy, can you pass me the blue chalk please?” Aradia asks, still scratching out the symbols lines.

You pass it to her, Aradia's smile widening as she places down the red one she was using before on the ground. There's only a few more parts left, but you play with the chalk box instead of paying attention to Aradia drawing. She always has to get the symbol outline near perfect on the first try, it boosts her memory for later or something. It's slow but if it helps her you don't mind.

Aradia's been your best friend since you were born, you would do anything for her. She would do the same, she had already in fact. Multiple times even. Though you try not to think about how she spell-gratified Vriska's backpack so that it spelled 'spiderbitch' above her wherever she went as revenge for dunking you in a trash can. It was a bit too aggressive for your tastes but Vriska didn't bother you too much afterwards, and for that you're grateful.

The chalks clicks every time you move the box back and forth. You're silently thankful for Terezi donating it to you for this occasion, but she has so many of these that you'd be worried if she didn't give it away. You are so happy you didn't get the enchanted ones though, last time Eridan tried using them it broke his glasses.

“TAVY! LOOK!” Aradia yells, and your attention snaps from your mild fear of enchanted chalk to the glowing symbol on the ground.

It's flashing bright green, just like it's supposed to. Aradia's grin is infectious, as you feel your mouth smiling along with her.

She grabs your arm tightly, both of you watching the spell come to life. The green glow intensifies for a second before fizzling and sending sparks of magic your way.

Three seconds tick by and you can't hear anything, and you get a quick burst of panic because of it. Aradia still holds your arm but her smile softens as if shes confused about the spells properties.

Then it all snaps into focus and you can hear everything so clearly. The swaying of the tree leaves, Aradia's nearly quiet breaths, the way your other hand digs onto the mushy rocky ground. You can hear it all.

You slowly turn to Aradia and she looks back at you. Another few seconds to let the magic sink in and....

“Tavros.” She says in a whisper that sounds like Karkat screaming about how much he hates it when Equius constantly tries to fix his broken glasses with spells in Old English. “Tavros. Can you hear me?”

You nod. “Yeah.”

Aradia blinks and begins to grind her teeth. It sounds like a bulldozer. You flinch and place a hand over her mouth. She winks and takes it off.

“I was testing it. It works!” She says, trying to lower her voice even more. Instead of Karkat's screaming its more of Nepeta's fangirl squeals after watching the latest episode of 'Mad in Magical Love'.

You stick your tongue out at her. “Is it,” You lower your voice too when you see her winch, “Uh, supposed to be this intense?”

“No.” She shrugs and you can faintly hear the fabric layer of her beat up t-shirt move when she does. “I put too much emphasis on the ending lines, that's why it's so loud.”

You frown a bit, “Well, how long does it last?”

“Its...” Aradia pauses. She opens her mouth again but closes it, biting her lower lip in concentration. “Hm. I have no idea.” Is the final reply, Aradia looking content and not concerned at all.

You stare blankly at her, “...Aradia.”

“Yes?”

“You do know,” Another pause as she flinches when your voice raises, “That if it doesn't wear off soon, then it's bad. Especially since I have to go to get Rufi checked, in an hour.”

Aradia smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I forgot about your service golem's appointment today.”

“Don't worry about it, just dont, uh, you know, not study your magic before doing it.” You smile, pointing to your ear. “Unless you want to have every footstep, sound like Karkat yelling about Terezi's croc shoes.”

She grins, putting a hand to her mouth to stop herself from destroying your ear buds with giggles.

“You're right.” Aradia admits. “But it's just so exciting!” You frown and squirm a bit and she lowers her voice once more. “It's just so nice to have some change in spells. Why copy them from the book when you can make your own?”

“Is it so you don't have things explode in your face, again?”

Aradia rolls her eyes, “That was in alchemy class three years ago. Besides, my hair had never been straighter afterwards.”

You chuckle. “Whatever you say Aradia.”

She scrunches up her nose and puffs up her cheeks in fake anger after your comment, your smile widens.

“Hehe, sorry.” You apologize, rubbing the back of your neck in instinct. She grins again, leaving her 'angry' face behind.

“It's fine.” Aradia starts but all of a sudden you can't hear anything. She stops, her smile going static and bit wavy.

It feels like the time you went on an airplane trip and got bubbles in your ears, except ten times worse. You can tell Aradia is experiencing the same discomfort, since her grin is gone and replaced by her opening her mouth wide and trying to get the feeling to pop away.

It does, and the world screams at you for a millisecond before it all goes to normal again. You put your hands over your ears and tightly shut your eyes, taking a few deep breaths in to calm yourself. Ow. That hurt.

Aradia taps your shoulder and you open your eyes, seeing her concerned face.

“I'm okay, just, uh, shock, and stuff.” You mumble, happy that it isn't loud and pounding anymore.

She lets out a sigh of relief. “Sorry about that. I really messed up the symbols line emphasis for this one...”

“You've never been really good at this sort of magic anyway, it's fine.” You put you hands down and smile a bit. “Besides, it was fun, getting to talk like that. All secretive and whisperery. It's totally cool.”

Aradia perks up, “You sure?”

“Positive.”

“... You want to try another one?”

“Go for it.”

You love Saturdays.


End file.
